


The Wedding

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline's wedding day and gifts at the Hawke Estate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Pressing his head against the cool stone of the fireplace as the flames leapt wildly warming his legs, Ciaran replayed the moments before with Aveline, needing to burn them into his memory. Something he had often failed to do with Bethany, Carver and Mother, something he regretted as their memories faded daily.

"Hawke, I can't…" Aveline said in wonder looking at the small treasure Ciaran had placed in her upturned palm. 

"You can and will Aveline; she would have wanted you to have it." Ciaran had said gently, his hands closing over hers.

Ciaran had considered Aveline family since their escape from Lothering, even more so now that she was all he had left. He was happy that he had been able to give her and Donnic the wedding day that they had wanted, anything to fill the quiet mansion.

Tears brimmed Aveline's eyes as she threw her arms around Ciaran and pulled him in for a rare hug. "I will treasure this." She had whispered into his shoulder before turning away.

Neither of them had seen Fenris standing in the door in Aveline's attempt to make a quick escape before Ciaran could see her acting foolishly. Bumping straight into him, she had laughed and looked back at Ciaran.

He had heard the exchange between the two; in fact, he was certain that he was meant to. Aveline was anything but subtle.

"Fenris, can you do something for me?"

Fenris sounded unsure at the demand from Aveline, "I…"

"Make Hawke smile will you? He seems happiest when you are around."

"Aveline, I do not think…" Fenris' voice wavered.

"Do not argue." Aveline's stern voice rang through him. "He needs you, after what happened to his family, today must be…difficult. Do this for me, as a present?"

Ciaran imagined her green eyes, so firm and direct in their gaze, wearing through Fenris, just as they would him. She had done so much to keep Fenris secure, even if she failed to admit it openly; how could he possibly refuse? "I will try, Aveline."

"Good. I am off to find my husband." The hint of levity in Aveline's voice at those words made Ciaran smile wide, and as Fenris made his way to him, he felt the weight of the day lessen.

"I gave her Mother's ring." His smile dimmed slightly by pain as he looked up at Fenris. "It is the one Father gave her when he asked for her hand. It would have gone to Bethany or…Carver had they lived; it seemed fitting."

"Did you not wish to keep it?" Fenris asked, picking up a bottle of wine on a nearby table to refill the empty glass in Ciaran's hands.

Quickly finishing off the wine Fenris had given him Ciaran turned towards the fire. "Mother said the ring brought good fortune and a long life to the bride who wore it on her wedding day. It took a lot for Aveline to get here, it just seemed right for her to have it. She is as much a Hawke or Amell as I am."

"Yes, but what of you? Do you not intend…"

"Mother knew about you." Ciaran interrupted, his smile glowing brighter at the surprise on Fenris' face.

"She knew about …me?" Fenris' green eyes grew wide at the thought, before hiding them behind his own wine glass.

"Well, about us. Yes. Mother noticed the way you and I looked at each other when we were together." Holding out his glass to Fenris, Ciaran continued, "…all she wanted for her children… for me, was to be happy, and she saw that you made me happy."

"I was not aware of that." His own eyes betraying sadness at the thought, Fenris moved slightly closer to Ciaran.

"You do, you know."Ciaran's statement caused Fenris to look at him quizzically, "Aveline was right about that, you do make me happy." The wine now emboldening him, Ciaran took Fenris' hand.

"After that night, after Mother, you…you have made me feel as if I can keep going; that I must keep going."

Laughing in realization, Ciaran placed his glass down on the table. "I have had far too much to drink tonight, it seems. I just mean… I am happy that you are here."

"Hawke…Ciaran, I do not want…" Fenris stopped as his eyes searched Ciaran's for the ability to continue "No. That is not right. I do not expect you to wait for me."

"Do you not remember what I told you that night?" Ciaran smiled faintly as memories of their one night together flooded his mind. "…you were worth the wait then just as you are now."

"Hawke…!" Aveline's voice broke through the tension that hung between them as Ciaran reluctantly drew his gaze towards the open door. His eyes widening in laughter as Sandal and Warden hurtled towards the stairs with Donnic fast on their heels.

"Boom!" Sandal's familiar bellow punctuated with joyous yips foretold of destruction, the word brought images of cake-covered walls and ruined guests to Ciaran's mind. Smiling he looked at Fenris once more, taking the elf's chin in hand directing his gaze to him.

"My heart has always been yours to claim. I will be here when you are ready." Feeling brazened by the interruption, Ciaran moved forward, planting a quick kiss on Fenris' lips before heading through the door.


End file.
